


A Special Night

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Batfamily Feels, Cockblocking, Comfort, Damian Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian is a precious cinnamon roll, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Nightmares, Romance, Size Difference, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: You and Bruce get... cockblocked by Damian.





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Slightly NSFW, language, some mistakes

Tonight, was a special one. Bruce, decided to take a break from his nightly duties so we'd be able to spend quality time that I've been craving for a while. Currently, I was laying on top of my giant husband, my hands were roaming all over his ripped body, while his rested-on top of my ass. I shivered when he pulled me in for a bruising kiss that made my knees weak. Even after years of being together, we still managed to drive each other crazy, both negatively and positively. His movements were getting sloppier, impatience was beginning to radiate from his body. After a couple of seconds, his eagerness got the best of him, and he flipped me. The new position gave him better access to my neck. He wasted no time in burying his face there, sensually sucking and licking on my pulse, which caused me to emit a low moan.

We were both so busy that we didn't notice the pair of hesitant footsteps that made its way into our room.

"Ummi, father?" a barely audible voice mumbled.

For a moment, I thought I had a hallucination. But to my horror, when I felt Bruce's body stiffen, I realized it was indeed very real. I thank whoever was up there, because if Bruce & I had time to undress each other, this moment would've been traumatizing for the three of us.

Quickly recovering from the initial shock, I pushed Bruce of me so I could leave our king-sized bed. Once I was kneeling in front of my youngest son, Damian, I noticed the tears that were streaming down his tired face. I immediately engulfed him in a comforting hug, before carrying him back to our bed. I was about to lay him on the mattress, but Bruce delicately placed him on top of his chest instead. After settling next to them, I ran my fingers through my baby bird's hair in a soothing manner.

"Did you have another nightmare, sweetheart?"

Although he nodded, the heartbreaking look in his eyes was already enough to answer my question.

"Would you both mind if I stayed with you, tonight? " Bruce tenderly kissed his forehead, then answered his question.

"Of course not, Damian. We're your parents, you're always welcome here."

The sight in front of me was so blissful, it warmed up my heart. Two of the most important men in my life letting all the emotional walls they worked so hard on building around them down, and allowing themselves to have a well-deserved moment of vulnerability. I lived for moment like this... even if it meant getting cockblocked. As minutes passed, Damian closed his eyes and went to sleep, and soon, my eyelids also began to feel heavy too. After taking one last look at my lovely family, I gave into temptation and drifted into a restful sleep.

____

The next morning, I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, three other boys were cuddled up to Bruce and me in a... unique position. I couldn't fight off the small smile that appeared on my face.

I love this family so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've posted since last year, so please let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted since last year, so please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
